This invention relates in general to the maintaining of a smooth one-way (uni-directional) flow of fluids through openings through a surface of various configurations and specifically to enhance the fluid flow.
A continuing effort is being extended to improve the efficiency of fluids taken into and expelled from internal combustion engines, compressors, pumps and the like.
This invention is an improvement to my previous invention covered in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,600 issued Jun. 10, 1980.
M. Kadenacy teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,528 the use of a nozzle extending from an engine exhaust part into a single expanded necked down area then into a conventional exhaust system. This system has undesirable draw-backs in that the necking down of the engine exhaust flow in this manner creates back pressure and the large expansion area or pocket, compared to nozzle diameter, would cause the immediate formation of a severe negative pressure wave which would then return to the cylinder space at other than the optimum time.
French Patent Number 818,457 teaches a first tubular member extending from the exhaust part of an internal combustion engine into the first one of a plurality of overlapping conic neck down sections in a series relationship. The large volume into which the tubular member empties will act similarly as if the nozzle emptied directly into the atmosphere and will produce an immediate negative wave detrimental to engine operation.
Other patents directed to exhaust gasses and their control are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,147,200; 3,520,270; 3,772,887; 3,946,558; 3,983,696 and 3,716,992.
At the present time, much work is being done to provide fluid flow systems for automobiles for use with both intake and exhaust gas flow which will reduce fuel consumption of that engine while maintaining or improving output power. There is, therefore a need for new and improved fluid flow systems for internal combustion engines and the like.
The above problems, and others not mentioned, are overcome by the flow systems of the instant invention which comprise generally conduit means of equal or different cross-sections with a form of expansion chamber therebetween. In one embodiment a first extension member of uniform cross-sectional area for extending a fluid flow opening through a surface to a position away from the surface and a second extension member connected to the first extension member. The second extension member has a generally converging introductory section. The larger inlet end of which surrounds the free end of the first extension member and is secured thereto in a sealed overlapping relationship forming a pocket therebetween. The pocket cross-sectional area may be in the range of from 120 to 300% of the cross-sectional area of said first extension member. An ideal range is approximately 150-200%.
In another embodiment first and second conduits are joined by a bulbous area into which the distal end of one conduit is inserted into the bulbous area a selected distance related to the conduits and bulbous area diameters. The inserted end is in the direction of fluid flow.
In another embodiment the conduits are of different diameters and the smaller diameter conduit is inserted into the larger diameter conduit. The larger diameter conduit is reduced in size at one end and is sealed to the smaller inserted conduit. The larger conduit acts as the expansion chamber as well as a conduit. The fluid flows in the direction of the larger conduit.
In dynamometer and fluid flow tests it has been found that this novel system provides improved performance. While the manner in which this system produces improved results over known systems it is not fully understood it is believed that the system entrance configuration serves to dampen or cancel the positive or opposing pressure wave returning toward the fluid source.
An object of this invention is to effectively eliminate adverse pressure waves occurring in internal combustion engine exhaust systems.
Another object of this invention is to effectively eliminate adverse pressure waves occurring in internal combustion engine air intake systems.
Another object of this invention is to effectively eliminate adverse pressure waves occurring in any fluid flow system where the fluid flow is temporarily interrupted.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered with the drawings, in which: